1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a positioning assembly for positioning a container on a platform of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers are usually positioned on a platform of a vehicle, such as a cargo ship, through extension rods and positioning assemblies. A conventional positioning assembly includes a container-connecting unit connected to an extension rod, and a platform-connecting rod that has an externally threaded portion engaging the container-connecting unit and that has a connecting end portion connected to a fitting of the platform of the vehicle.
Although the conventional positioning assembly can achieve its intended purpose, in actual use, due to undesired movement of the containers on the platform caused by repeated swaying of the ship on the sea surface, the container-connecting unit of the conventional positioning assembly tends to loosen rotatably such that the conventional positioning assembly is rendered ineffective. Even if a positioning nut is disposed threadedly on one end of the platform-connecting rod of the conventional positioning assembly, the container-connecting unit can still rotate out of the platform-connecting rod, thereby rendering the conventional positioning assembly similarly ineffective.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a positioning assembly that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.
According to the present invention, a positioning assembly is adapted for positioning a container on a platform, and comprises an elongated container-connecting unit, a platform-connecting rod, and a limiting seat. The container-connecting unit includes an upper end adapted to be connected to the container, a lower end with a lower connecting seat that has a threaded hole formed therethrough, and two parallel support rods extending from the upper end to the lower end along a longitudinal direction of the container-connecting unit and connected fixedly to the lower connecting seat. The platform-connecting rod is adapted to be connected to the platform, and includes an externally threaded portion engaging the threaded hole in the lower connecting seat of the container-connecting unit, and an upper end surface that is formed with a limiting stud, which has a non-circular cross-sectioned engaging stud portion. The limiting seat is mounted slidably along the container-connecting unit, and has a bottom surface that abuts against the upper end surface of the platform-connecting rod. The limiting seat is formed with a limiting hole therethrough, which has a non-circular cross-sectioned engaging hole portion that engages fittingly the engaging stud portion of the limiting stud so as to arrest rotation of the externally threaded portion of the platform-connecting rod within the threaded hole in the lower connecting seat of the container-connecting unit, thereby positioning the platform-connecting rod relative to the container-connecting unit. The limiting seat is movable relative to the platform-connecting rod so as to disengage the engaging stud portion from the engaging hole portion, thereby permitting rotation of the platform-connecting rod within the threaded hole in the lower connecting seat.